


Water On the Floor

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Boys In Love, M/M, Post 2x20, Riding, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “So this is what you find relaxing?” Alec asked, smiling as he wrapped his arms securely around Magnus' waist, only jostling the water a little.“You can not tell me that a nice warm bath isn't soothing after the day we just had?” Magnus asked, looking up from where his head lay resting against Alec's collarbone. He sighed happily, content to never move from the arms that were wrapped around him.





	Water On the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> You guys be gentle, okay? I haven't written smut in a very long time so I am extremely rusty. Technically I didn't even mean to write it! Magnus sort of demanded it so I tried my best.
> 
> Also, imagine Magnus has a tub big enough to easily fit them both, yeah? Awesome.

“So this is what you find relaxing?” Alec asked, smiling as he wrapped his arms securely around Magnus' waist, only jostling the water a little.

“You can not tell me that a nice warm bath isn't soothing after the day we just had?” Magnus asked, looking up from where his head lay resting against Alec's collarbone. He sighed happily, content to never move from the arms that were wrapped around him.

“I haven't taken a bath since I was five,” Alec said randomly and Magnus laughed. “I just mean I always take showers. Baths are supposed to be enjoyed but they're time consuming and I don't usually have the time to enjoy them. I'm starting to see the appeal in making time though.” He grinned, bringing his leg up just enough for Magnus to settle better back against him.

“Hm. Feel free to take a bath here anytime you like. With or without me. Though, if you wanted to know my preference, well, I think you probably already do.” Magnus grinned as he closed his eyes, happy to enjoy a much needed moment of pure peace.

“I think I can restrain myself from having a bath without you.” Alec laughed lowly against Magnus' ear causing the other man to shiver.

“I have missed you, Alexander.” Magnus eventually said as he ran his fingers, dripping with water, along Alec's arm that lay resting on the edge of the bathtub.

“I am never letting you walk away from me again. I hope you know that.” Alec informed him as he buried his nose in Magnus' hair, inhaling deeply.

“If I ever try and leave you again, darling, I give you permission to tie me to the bed.” Magnus said with a smirk and Alec grinned. He'd missed this. Magnus' unabashed flirting.

“Don't tempt me, Magnus.” Alec whispered and Magnus, once again, shivered in Alec's arms.

“I mean it though, Alexander. I can not go through that again. Walking away from you, ignoring you like I've been doing. Or, attempting to do. Do you have any idea how hard it is to ignore you?” Magnus asked, opening his eyes to look up into Alec's.

“Seeing as you sort of failed in the ignoring me department, I'm going to say difficult?” Alec teased and Magnus tilted his mouth up to bit at Alec's chin.

“You are a very hard boy to ignore, Alexander.” Magnus purred as he nuzzled against Alec's neck.

“And you are a very stubborn warlock. Guess its a good thing I love you.” Alec said happily and Magnus couldn't help but grin.

“What a match we make,” Magnus laughed, leaning up to press a much needed kiss to Alec's lips.

“You're getting water everywhere.” Alec said with a grin as more water sloshed onto the floor.

“Warlock, darling. A little snap and the mess is gone.” Magnus grinned devilishly. 

“You're terrible.” Alec said with a groan.

“But you... can't live without me, right?” Magnus asked, whispering against Alec's ear, this time causing Alec to shiver, despite the warm bath water they were in.

“Can't live without you, Magnus, and won't live without you.” Alec grasped Magnus' face between his hands, bringing their lips together in a searing kiss.

“Alexander. Please.” Magnus begged, spreading his legs wider, locking his ankles on either side of Alec's and grinding back against his cock.

“What? What do you want, Magnus?” Alec asked breathlessly, panting against Magnus' mouth.

“Please. I need you. I, I need this.” Magnus continued to beg and after everything they'd been through Alec wouldn't deny his lover anything.

“Now? Here?” Alec asked, groaning when Magnus nodded eagerly. He watched as Magnus snapped his fingers, knowing exactly what his lover had done. Reaching into the water Alec gripped his cock, sucking in a sharp breath as he tried to stave off his release. This was going to be over sooner than either of them wanted if he wasn't careful.

“Please, Alexander, now.” Magnus ground out, turning sharply in Alec's arms and sending a wave of water onto the floor. “I need you in me now.” Alec gasped when Magnus' hand wrapped around his aching cock, he watched as Magnus leaned up on his knees before slowly sinking back down into the water and onto his cock.

“Mag-magnus!” Alec gasped, hands flying out of the water to grasp the edge of the tub so hard his knuckles were quickly turning white.

“Yes. Alec. _Oh sweet angels_.” Magnus moaned as he bottomed out. Eyes blown wide, he panted. It had been too long. Too long since he'd felt his lover inside of him. He vowed never to let a day without having his beautiful, wonderful Shadowhunter in him. It was a task Alec would just have to agree to. Magnus never wanted to let him leave his sight again.

“Fuu, oh, oh!” Alec gasped when Magnus began to move.

“I am n-never letting you leave. Never, Alexander.” Magnus said, gasping as he leaned up and quickly dropped back down. The water was suddenly not as appealing as it had been but Magnus was so gone in the moment he didn't care anymore.

“Never leaving, Magnus. Never never.” Alec rambled as he thrust up into Magnus, causing him to gasp in surprise. With his hands clutching tightly to the edge of the tub behind Alec, Magnus fucked himself slowly on lover's cock, enjoying the sounds coming from the Shadowhunter underneath him.

“I'm not, _sweet angels_ , I'm not gonna last long.” Magnus moaned as he dropped his head down to rest on Alec's shoulder, his arms now wrapped tightly around his neck as he quickly rode himself to his release.

“I'm not either.” Alec mumbled against Magnus' cheek as he thrust up again, this time with enough force to knock the wind out of Magnus' lungs. “Sorry, sorry.”

“No. Angels, Alexander. Don't.” Magnus gasped when Alec's hands wrapped firmly around his leaking cock. “Don't apologize.”

“By the angel, Magnus, I'm... I'm going to-” Alec gasped desperately as he surged up, suddenly needing Magnus' lips on him. “Magnus, please. Kiss me. Somewhere. Anywhere.” He begged, groaning in delight when his lover's lips eagerly attached themselves to his neck, licking and biting at his deflect rune. With his hand wrapped around Magnus' cock, Alec jerked his lover in time with his frantic thrusts. It was erratic and probably the worst attempt at a hand job Alec had given thus far in their relationship but it was beyond him to worry about it at the moment. All that matter was their release, which was so close Alec could almost taste it.

“Yes, Alexander, right there!” Magnus exclaimed, his glamour failing as his orgasm hit. Seeing Magnus' natural eyes was all it took to push Alec over the edge into his own release. Holding Magnus tightly against his chest, they both shook through the after effects of a release they'd both been starving for.

“I think,” Alec started, coughing slightly to clear his throat. “I think I'm starting to see the appeal to baths.” He said with a sex drunk grin and in his arms Magnus shook with laughter.

“You're ridiculous.” Magnus said with a huff against Alec's neck. “But I think I'll keep you anyway.” Alec grinned a rather dopey sort of grin as he relaxed back into the quickly cooling water of their bath. Or what was left of it anyway. Most of it was on the bathroom floor by this point. He was wet, sticky, breathless and his knee ached from where he'd slammed it into the side of the tub mid orgasm but Alec couldn't remember a time when he'd ever felt so content.

“Yeah, but you love me so I win.” Alec muttered against Magnus' temple.

“Silly Shadowhunter. Of course I do.” Magnus replied sleepily and Alec smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> How about that finale guys?! It was so good! All of it but especially Malec. Oh god, I died a thousand times over just because of Malec tonight! Thank God s3 starts filming next week! Bring on January!!


End file.
